


Goodnight

by Azarazzle



Series: The Young and the Elfless [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 16:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17665679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azarazzle/pseuds/Azarazzle
Summary: dnd characters being sappy. Adora De Sylva spends part of her day with her significant other Edgar Vapora.





	Goodnight

Adora rubbed the bridge of her nose as the rest of the Alliance filtered out of the tea room they had been using to discuss their various letters pleading for aid. She’d obviously missed something important, there was a subtle shift she couldn’t just quite pin-point. Something important must have come up while she was out. If it really mattered someone would probably key her in... eventually. For now she needed to focus on the fact that while they had just returned to Anistar, that they were about to leave again, and this time for Hyrcania. Further away from Potentia. From Edgar. Than she’d ever gone. Adora reached up and held onto her locket. His feelings of distress almost radiating off of the metal when she focused on it. She tightened her grip and tried to send some reassurance through. Still not entirely sure how this new enchantment he’d put on the locket worked, but still wanting to know that she loved him. When Adora zoned back in, she realized she was alone, the tea room drained of it’s previous tension and occupants. 

Well.

Standing here in her third least favorite tea room feeling sorry for herself wasn’t going to do her any good. 

Letting go of her necklace she made her way briskly back to Edgar’s study. The familiar halls blending together as she walked quickly. The usual ease that usually came to her from being the palace didn’t quite reach her. It was always hard to relax when you had to leave the day or so after. Adora’s feet stopped their trek in front of the staircase to the second level. Would Edgar even want her in his study right now? He’d been so tense before. She didn’t know if pulling him away from his books was the right answer, but she had to at least try something. He was going to wear himself out if he kept at it much more. Plus, she had no idea how long it would take them to investigate the lead Allura had dug up on Lar’s sister, and Adora would be darned if she didn’t get to spend some time with Edgar before leaving. She grabbed the banister with renewed determination and climbed up the stairs. 

When she finally reached his door she reached up to knock and her will wavered. Her hand raised to knock hovered in the air by the door. Adora was seized by indecision. She hadn’t been able to really calm him down much before she’d left to check on the group. What if he decided she was too much trouble for dragging him into all this business with the Rakshasa. What if this was the final straw. Her hand lowered slightly with her sinking heart, just as the door swung open inward and the man in question attempted to step out of the doorway with a distracted look on his face, and bumping his chest right into her uncurling fist. 

“OH! Adora!” 

Edgar’s face morphed quickly from deep in thought to surprise before melting into a gentle warm smile. “I was about to come looking for you. Did your friends finish discussing their letters?” As he spoke Adora’s hand finished uncurling and rested flatly against his chest near his shoulder. His muscle were still tense with exhaustion and stress, but his voice was more relaxed than before. Adoras gaze pulled from his face to her hand on his chest, not wanting to see his initial reaction when she spoke. “We’re intending on leaving the day after tomorrow to look into a lead Allura found about Lar’s kidnapped sister.” “Oh.” He breathed softly. Her gaze ticked back up to his face, but Edgar was no longer smiling and looking off down the hall. 

“W-where is this lead that your sister found?”

“It’s up in a small town in Hyrcania.”

“Ah.” 

“I’m sorry Edgar.” She murmured as she clenched her fingers in the fabric of his shirt.  
“Darling, it’s hardly your fault. You don’t need to apologize.” He reached up to cover her hand with his, and gently withdrew it from the fabric. He brought her hand up to his face and pressed a soft kiss to her knuckles. The simple gesture never failing to make Adora’s heart flutter with warmth in her chest. Edgar pulled his mouth away and gently rubbed her scarred knuckles with his thumb as he spoke. “You’re just trying to make Raverun a safer place. I can hardly be upset with you over that.”

“You could be. I wouldn’t blame you.”

“Adora.” Edgars grip on her hand tightened slightly and he brought it over his heart. “I love you. I just. I worry about your safety.” Adora wanted to reply that she’d be okay, but that knee jerk response of ‘oh don’t worry I’ll be fine’ wouldn’t be honest. Or helpful. Or historically accurate for that matter.

“I love you too.” She replied emotion bleeding into her voice. 

A smile blossomed on his lips causing his cheeks to dimple, but his eyes still were tired. He lowered their conjoined hands from his heart, but didn’t let go. Giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. “So you’re leaving the day after tomorrow? Is there anything you need to do before then?” He leaned in using his height advantage to loom over her, his eyes sparkling slightly behind his reading glasses. “Or can I keep you all to myself.” A snrk escaped Adora. Her face heating up. Edgar didn’t say things like that very often, but whenever he did it brought a giddiness and lightness to Adora. His ears were a bright red and the flush was also spreading across his cheeks, but he was doing his best to keep up the leer. The nerd. 

“Well. You have me all to yourself tonight. But tomorrow I volunteered to go with Satarra to meet with the mysterious person who sent her letter. I don’t think she’ll have any issues, I just wanted her to have some back up.”

“That is a wise decision.” 

“And then other than preparing for the trip, I’ll be free. I could help you with your research if you’d like?” 

“No no. It’s- I. You were right that I need to ease off of researching. At least a little. Enough to try to get some rest at least. I cannot exactly focus properly if I spread myself so thin. And, and I don’t want to worry you.” 

 

He was in most likelihood, going to throw himself head first back into his work the moment Adora left the city limits, but he was at least willing to try while she was nearby. Which was better than nothing. She gave his fingers a little squeeze to show her appreciation. 

“We do worry each other a fair amount already.” 

He gave her a blank look with a raised eyebrow at that. 

“I stand by my statement Edgar.”

He raised his both eyebrows now, even higher. His face straining until it was a comical look of disbelief. Edgar was only able to hold the look for a few moments before a small laugh escaped his mouth. Unable to keep it up anymore. “I’m sorry, I know you worry about me too. I just couldn’t help it. The things we’re worried about are not exactly the same, and saying ‘a fair amount’ is somewhat of an understatement. Not that I’m saying you’re not allowed to be concerned about me. Just that. I-” 

A noise from down the hall caught him off guard stopping mid sentence, they had forgotten they were still standing in the hall in front of Edgars study. A maid was bustling around the corner with a broom sweeping as she went. She stopped abruptly when she spotted the couple standing so close together. Adora swallowed tightly before waving with her free hand to the Maid. “Hello.” The maid all but squeaked a hello in return before quickly continuing her now much more rapid sweeping of the hall skirting around the awkwardly standing couple and then disappearing down the next corner. 

Edgar now acutely aware that they were in fact still in the hall and not a private space, shuffled his feet awkwardly, and adjusted his grasp on Adora’s hand. His ears reddening again. “Perhaps we should go somewhere else? I know it’s still somewhat early, but we could get something to eat?” 

“You forgot to eat lunch didn’t you.” She said flatly. Edgar didn’t reply to the accusation, but his ears flushed a little more, the blush beginning to creep onto his cheeks. “It’s alright,” She continued. “We didn’t have anything for lunch either since we were on the road. So we’re in the same boat Darling. I was just teasing you. But you do need to remember to at least eat something while reading so you don’t pass out on top of your books. They can’t be that comfortable.”

“It’s not like I mean for it to happen, I’m just researching, and lose track of time.” Edgar defended himself hotly. 

“Yes. Of course Sweetheart. You certainly don’t plan it. Now let’s go find something to eat.” She said as she tucked her arm in his so they could walk side by side on the way to the kitchens. 

\------

Some time later, after they had eaten and the sun had set, they’d gone to bed. Adora lay with her head pillowed on Edgars torso and her arms wrapped around him, as he combed through her hair gently with his fingers, and hummed a familiar tune. The room was somewhat cool since it was only Spring outside, but under the covers and the heat from each others bodies made it just right. Although she was tired Adora was trying to fight from drifting off to sleep, her eyes fluttering shut and then popping open only to fall shut moments later. Edgar was very much in the same way, neither wanting to fall asleep just quite yet.

After some time his humming turned to soft singing. “Des yeux qui font baisser les miens/ Un rire qui se perd sur sa bouche~” The elven song flowing easily from his lips, as he continued to card his fingers through Adora’s long hair. She loved the sound of his voice especially when singing since it happened so rarely. It wasn’t quite perfect since he hadn’t been trained professionally, but she wouldn’t trade moments like this for anything in the world. Adora pressed a light kiss over his heart during a pause in the song causing his voice to waver. “V-Voilà le portrait sans retouches/ De l'homme auquel. J'appartiens/ Quand il me prend dans ses bras/ Il me parle tout bas/ Je vois la vie en rose~” As Edgar continued his song, Adora closed her eyes, and her breathing evened out. “Il me dit des mots d'amour/ Des mots de tous les jours/ Et ça me fait quelque chose/ Il est entré dans mon cœur.” He paused at a break in the song, and gently shifted his arms so he was holding her carefully around her back, not wanting to awaken her as he traced his fingers slowly over the roses and scars adorning her sides and back.

“You’re trying to make me fall asleep.” She grumbled drowsily into his chest.

His surprise at her voice had caused him to stop his ministrations briefly, but he easily returned to them.

“Adora- Darling.” He said mock offended. “I would never dream of it.”

At this she shifted her face so she could pout up at him. Edgar smiled in response and pressed a kiss to her uplifted forehead. Causing her to scrunch up her face even more. He proceeded to kiss her temple and down her cheek until she’d unscrunched her face. He stopped right in front of her mouth before giving her a quick peck on the tip of her nose instead, and pulling his head away back up to his pillow. Adora squawked indignantly at being denied her last kiss and using the mattress she pushed herself up to his level to plant a kiss on his grinning mouth. The kiss 

started out heated but slowed to something sweeter. The two of them too tired to do anything more at the moment. Adora pulled back from the kiss slightly only to have Edgar recapture her mouth, His hands moving to cradle her head. When they parted Adora gave his nose a swift peck before dissolving into happy little giggles. Loving the blush that had spread from across his face to down his neck, and the helplessly happy smile on his mouth.

“We do actually need to get some sleep though Edgar. Or at least try.”

“You took the words right out of my mouth Darling.” 

 

Adora rested her forehead against his. “Hardy har har.” She yawned before giving him another lazy kiss. “I promise after I help Satarra with her meeting tomorrow, that I’ll spend the rest of the day with you.” 

 

“Don’t forget you have to prepare for the journey as well.”

She dropped her head and groaned into his shoulder. “Grrrruuugghhhghhghghgh… Is it so much to ask that someone else in the group handles things like making sure we have enough food for the trip?” 

Edgar patted her head sympathetically. “Satarra or Toradin may be able to help the group with preparations.” He returned to holding her around the waist. “Ooorrrrrr…” he said rolling out the word. “You could just pack your own things, and just rest easy knowing that your companions are adults and can look after themselves.” 

Slightly muffled by his shoulder, and the pillow Adora yawned once more before grumbling. “In elf years, they’d be babies. Dumb little babies.” 

“Ha. Yeah they would.” He replied with a chuckle, and pressed a kiss to her temple. “Alright let’s actually try to get some sleep now.” 

Adora’s response was barely a tired grumble, already falling asleep. 

Edgar smiled to himself, adjusted the blanket over them and started to drift off himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm using french as a stand in for elvish because, im not tolkien so im not about to create a whole language. the song Edgar sings is 'la vie en rose' by Edith Piaf, which i do not own.


End file.
